


Travelling Without Moving

by MrUndisclosed



Category: Bleach
Genre: But someone is trying hard to make it another f word, Enlightenment is secondary to getting pizza, Flirting but it goes nowhere, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genie and Djinn, if you spent 3000 years at the bottom of the ocean, listen, not really shipping, you'd be crawling all over the first person you saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrUndisclosed/pseuds/MrUndisclosed
Summary: Anthropology student Toshiro Hitsugaya found a magic ring during a dive and now he's got a genie bound to him. She's touch starved and just really wants the academic to stop talking about the systems of fiction and get to wishing! Toshiro wants to just finish his essay
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Travelling Without Moving

Toshiro Hitsugaya’s eyes were square on the monitor. The words flowed together and citations danced amidst paragraphs, the eternal feint and stab of academic writing. Make a point, back it up and prove some other soul in academia said the same idea a few years back. It was enough to drive you mad, he spun a steel ring on his finger with his thumb. 

Finals were distant but the drive to have the work finished was overwhelming. This was draft seven on a mock proposal for a new anthropological study and no matter how he read it he couldn’t ignore the itch that it was dull. 

“You should stop.” The voice by his ear is like honey, her breath feels like a scorching burst of sunlight. “You’re tired.” 

“I’m always tired.” He replies but doesn’t turn around, she won’t be there. He knows turning around is worse than facing forward. “I’m nearly done.” He went on and the screen moved, flickered for a moment. A menu opened, a cheeky grinning face with strawberry blonde hair grinned at him. 

You Look Like Death- Would You Like Help?

“I miss the paperclip,” Toshiro told the face and it frowned at him. The head pivoted to look up and down at his essay. Placing one finger on the text. “Oi..” Toshiro said. “What are you doing?” 

With a quick tug the icon moved the edge of text to her lips and rapidly the document emptied out, sucked away like a grand black strand of spaghetti. Toshiro stood up from his desk. “AH! KNOCK IT OFF!” He called quickly minimising the document, his heart thudding in his chest. She hadn’t...she wouldn’t have.

“A lot of run on sentences.” He heard behind him and he turned to find the blonde sat on his bed, working a painted nail between her teeth. She pulled out an actual, honest to god question mark. “You also ask a lot of questions but you’re sparse with your answers, master.” 

“I’ve been working on that for days!” 

“I know and I’ve been stuck with you the entire time.” She groaned rolling face down on his bed, her legs kicking about like a child. “I want to go to the beach or that mall again! Oh or that sushi thing you said we could try!” 

“You are going in a desk drawer unless you give me back my final project, Rangiku of the Ring.” He lowered himself to glower at her but she didn’t look impressed. 

“You can’t take off the ring. You can’t get rid of me.” Rangiku replied with a grin. 

“I’ll lose the finger if that’s what it takes.” Toshiro replied. He didn’t need all ten, right? He could get by on nine. Rangiku reached out to tease a nail under his chin, he didn’t budge. He didn’t back down but she looked quite pleased. 

“It’s a B- for sure right now.” Rangiku said. “You sure you want it back?” She pursed her lips. “I liked the part about me.”

“There’s no part about you and yes I want it back.” Toshiro said, Rangiku sat up. Her outfit jingled and jangled and he wondered how in the world she was ever comfortable like that. She looked like a dancer, all lithe limbs and purposeful movements. She gave the bed beside her a pat and he refused to budge. 

“There is so a part about me.” Rangiku sang. “The part about the mutation of myth through the parlance of common culture and misunderstanding.” She ran her tongue across her lips. “That’s clearly all about you finding me.”

“You...read it?” Toshiro asked, sitting down, she shrugged her shoulders which produced a faint din of ratting jewels. 

“Ate it. That’s as good as reading.” Rangiku said as if that made total sense. “The citing of djinni myth transforming into the three wishes trope thanks in no small part to modern misunderstandings,” Rangiku leaned from side to side as she went on, “a very dry passage except when it talks about me.” She threw her arms wide and enfolded Toshiro in a warm embrace, being pressed against her felt like sunbathing on a scorching day. 

“It’s a misunderstanding that’s mutated to the mainstream, it’s an interesting topic. It’s not about you.” He muttered but she was too busy running a hand through his hair, to listen. 

“It’s me adjacent.” She replied. “The whole essay should be about me, I’m very interesting.” She lounged across his shoulders, toying with the wisps of hair at the back of his neck. “I did like that other part about the...inherent seduction of fiction.” 

“Oh, well, you would.” Toshiro doing his best to think of frozen lakes, ice ages and the bottom of the ocean where no life could flourish. “It’s a fact though, fiction is seductive and it can have anybody it wants.” 

“Tell me more.” She rests her weight across his back, it’s like the sun is staring at the back of his head. He feels a pair of arms wrap slowly around his waist. He doesn’t budge, doesn’t react. She wants a reaction, his thumb rests on the ring he’s wearing. So long as he wears the ring he is the one who is in charge.

At least...that’s what all the stories said. 

“It’s the fabric of human culture, fiction. We can all find ourselves in it’s weave and it’s an unending single narrative that is older than we can ever track.” He speaks and feels another...set of arms slightly further up his body around his chest..another at his stomach. Fingers questing, teasing, roaming, more than there should be. “The issue is there’s an arrogance in fiction, the idea that we can predict or with hindsight see the issues that led to our biggest follies. “

“Hmm,” her breath on his neck, “to err is to be human.” 

“Exactly. Fiction doesn’t make mistakes but we feed our mistakes to fictions, our half baked biases and hastily cooked excuses.” Toshiro went on as he groaned, more hands roaming and questing for skin. He felt a pair slide down the back of his shirt and spread. A firework of the flesh, hands all across his back. “So we have habits, repeat patterns, mono-myths and the lie where we’ve cut grooves in our fiction. A thing that worked once and so will work forever.” 

“Three wishes.” She breathes in his ear with a laugh. 

“Three wishes.” He agrees. “That happens in a single story in 1001 nights and even then it only happens due to the circumstances.” Toshiro was sure she must know all this. “The Fisherman and the Jinni. A genie is trapped and offers three wishes to the person who frees him. There’s no reason for this, no reason beyond gratitude. The genie could grant more, in fact in the same collection of Fables we have Aladdin who had two Djinn from whom he could request unlimited wishes.” 

“I like that one.” Rangiku tells him. Her hand on the back of his, she spun the ring on his finger. 

“So many pieces of fiction are tainted by an idea someone else had.” Toshiro goes on and on as he feels fire light up across his skin. HE supposed a few thousand years alone in a ring would make anyone...touchy but she was...touchy. “Characters especially, how many Sherlock Holmes are there now? These great and vast inhuman noticing machines that solve crimes and don’t bother with the muck of human emotion. They are for the most part detached and alone and they execute their work flawlessly.” 

“Dull men solving dull problems.” Rangiku teases. 

“Still people find them enviable, people want that level of skill. To be masters of their domain is a strong desire for most people.” Toshiro tells her and he feels her hands freeze. “I won’t wish for it.” 

“Why not?” 

“They never say what happens when you run out of wishes.” Toshiro replied swiftly. “There is a system at work, all I do is look at systems.I turn their structures around in my mind, I break down their methods and when you look at stories like this...where the impossible is dangled in front of a man he often walks off a cliff.” 

“There won’t be a cliff.” She tells him. “There won’t be anything impossible for you.” She promises him. “Just tell me what you want...and you’ll have it. There’s no limit, there’s no magic number and I contain infinite infinities of dreams. Everything you want I can give you.” 

“The issue is I’ve got a system too,” he tells her slowly, “ just like fiction everybody has a system to denote their actions.” He has to be careful. He doesn’t think she’ll hurt him but he doesn’t know. There are capricious genies in the stories right beside the benevolent ones. “If you cannot understand the systems of people then you will never have enough information to solve a problem.”

“Ehhh,” she groaned, “that wasn’t in your big dumb essay!” She rested her chin on his shoulder. “What are you saying? Speak English not academic! I can’t speak academia!” She shook him around with a dozen arms, huffing. 

“It means...until you understand me I’m not making wishes. I won’t make wishes until I know where all of this winds up in the end.” Toshiro said, spinning the ring on his finger. “We’re...bound as you say but I have no idea what that means.” 

“You could wish-”

“No.” Toshiro wheezed. “You won’t get me that easily!” He said and he felt a dozen hands slide across his flesh as she pouted, folding her two arms over her chest and looking away from him. 

“You’re so awful. All my old masters trusted me instantly!” Rangiku said. “They were all so much kinder than you, smarter and taller too.” She was rubbing salt in the wound and it was horrible that of all the actions she took that got a rise. He leaned toward her and she met him, foreheads colliding. He hissed but she didn’t budge, it was like connecting with a rock wall. 

“What?” 

“You’re so easy.” She teased, she picked at her teeth slightly. “Is that why you wrote this like a robot?” She asked and he blinked. “All that stuff about being a big emotionless noticing machine, eh?” She seized his chin with one hand and tried to force his lips up and down with her thumb and index fingers. “Or maybe that’s just you is it? There’s not much fire in you, you’re all cold. You want to be cold.” 

“I’m not cold.” Toshiro responded firmly. “We’re just not familiar with one another and I don’t intend to share until we’re on more even footing.” At that Rangiku giggled forcing him to look at her. She closed her eyes and when they opened he saw stars, spinning twinkling in a vast unending space. Whole worlds colliding and erupting into molten life. Among the fires and novas shapes were at play, women lounged in the primordial life and beckoned to him with fingers made of solar fire.

“I was here when here was not a thing.” She spoke in a voice that caused the room to shake, it was not loud but everything….everything that could hear her was afraid. “I saw the first great light of creation, I have had drinks with the first gods of earth and swallowed stars alive and screaming. We will not be on even footing,” she blinked and the stars were gone, just great blue pools. “So best not to dwell on it too much, eh?” She tapped his chin with her knuckles. “I’m grateful for not being stuck in a Spanish Galleon now but you gotta...you know walk your genie.” 

“Walk….my genie?” Toshiro was still slightly enchanted but confused. Rangiku shrugged her shoulders and she seemed to swell around the edges, her head brushing the ceiling. 

“Lots of cosmic power! Need to get it out.” Rangiku said with a pout, casting a shadow over her micro master. “So just a lil something, please. A teeny tiny wish, a sandwich, a baguette, a backrub!” She went on and on and he paused. 

He had made wishes and she had assured him he had more than three...he’d gone through three a while ago. But the idea of it being endless was scary. Still maybe she did need to do something with all the….infinity she had. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed, eyebrows creasing. 

“Ooh,” Rangiku clapped. He had done this before. A wish was sure to come, something small no doubt. He hadn’t quite accepted the world was his oyster yet but she’d have him wined and dined soon. He’d be eating out of the palm of her hands and then after a while that’d be them even probably. 

“You’re not wrong that my...emotional range is rather stunted.” Toshiro said and she realized that no he was still talking about his dumb problems. “I always assumed it helped with my studies, that I was...somewhat disconnected from the human condition. The idea of removing myself entirely from the formula felt like it made my job easier. But I have to remember that’s just another taint of fiction. Without connection you can’t hope to solve an issue.” 

“...We could do that?” Rangiku said, pulling him over to her. He balked as she held him close, in her lap and then she pulled him closer still. He now sat with her between his legs, sat on her lap utterly confused, looking up to try and ignore all the...skin he felt rub against him. 

“Do...what?” He stammered. 

“We could separate you from the human condition for a bit.” Rangiku said and she watched the white brows of her master twitch. “What?”

“You want to kill me. That’s tricky djinni stuff.” He replied and she gasped, hand over his mouth. 

“Perish the very idea, Toshiro!” She laughed richly at that. “I’m not like the iron needle story at all.” She held up his hand and tugged on the ring affixed to his finger. “I’m stuck and you’re stuck with me, starting a fight with my bond suits me not one little bit.” She had yet to move her hand. “You won’t die….I’ll keep all of this...working,” she gestured to all of him, “I figure it would help you relax.”

He just glared up at her.

“Just repeat after me.” Rangiku said and then spoke in his voice. “I wish that you would allow me to relax in a way no earthly man ever has.” She stopped and smiled at him. “Now you.” She said in her own voice. 

She removed her hand and he swallowed. Pressed up tight against her and nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. “Fine.” He grunted and she beamed at him. “I wish that you would allow me to relax in a way no earthly man ever has.” 

Her smile turned to a smirk as she leaned over him. Pinned now, directly beneath her save for his legs which flailed uselessly in the air. She placed a finger just above his navel and felt something quake up his body. 

“Your wish is my command.” Her fingers danced up from his navel to his chest, he felt something twist inside him. Something twitch and move. Parts of him seemed to fall asleep as she tapped her long nails against points the length of his torso. As her hand got closer he saw it glow and gather heat. It went from a simple nail to a glittering light to the very edge of the sun. 

It floated just above his eyes. “The White Hot Room that lives in the crown of man.” She placed her nail against his forehead. “Do not worry, master. I’ll be with you the whole time. This is not going to hurt you.” 

He swallowed as her nail moved down and he felt himself lift off. “What’s happening to-”

“Your physical form is a container and the rest of you resides within.” Her voice is all around him, gliding through him as he rises above himself. He turns to see himself laying there, light pouring out of his eyes as he rises. “Don’t worry you’re with me.” He hears again as he floats through the roof and into the sky above the city. Drawn ever upward. 

“I don’t have…” He can’t look at himself. “There’s nothing of me.” 

“You’re pure consciousness right now.” Her voice again once he reaches the clouds she is there waiting for him and follows him upward. “I have...for lack of a better term restarted your hardware.” She shrugged her shoulders, legs folding into a relaxed stance as they went ever higher. Upward, the lightness he felt was overwhelming as they picked up speed. 

“Umm okay.” He replied. “Is this okay?” 

“It’s where you started, the grand unconsciousness of mankind.” Rangiku smiled as they reached the stars and went further and further out. Past the space junk, beyond the moon and onward toward Sol at the middle of their solar system. “This is where you all go, where it all comes from.” 

“I don’t think I understand.” Toshiro replied frankly. But he felt warm and he felt safe as they roared into the celestial inferno. Then it was pure white, stark nothingness and Rangiku. “Oh...oh.” He said frankly. “I see.” He was at the very heart of it all, the start and the end. Every idea came from here, every thought he would ever have lay bare before him and it all became so….obvious. 

“This is the mind and the origin of self.” Rangiku told him. “You’ll start here, you come from here, you are already here waiting for yourself to come home. The origin point of Toshiro Hitsugaya. The cosmic furnace that birthed your world and every thought you’ll ever have.” 

“I thought...this was...my crown...or chakra or something.” Toshiro said, feeling faintly like an idiot. “It’s all the same thing isn’t it?” Everything was so stupidly obvious wasn’t it? He knew exactly what he needed to write in his essay, god was the essary even necessary? With these thoughts he could work out his thesis statement in a half hour. Surely there were loftier thoughts in his mind?

“Of course it is.” Rangiku rolled her eyes. “Obvious right? You contain universes, same as everyone else. Just a lot of clutter in the way of them.” Rangiku looked at her nails and sighed out a long dreamy sigh. She reached out toward him and although he was fairly sure there was no him she grabbed hold and dragged him closer. “Do you want to dance?” 

“I..umm,” she held him close, “I think I do.” He said. “I don’t have,” she grabbed the air and there was a hand which she moved to her waist. He could move the fingers, she stepped hard on the ground and he pulled back his foot. Oh...he had feet. “I...suppose I have what I need.” 

“No wait,” she whistled out the corner of her mouth to the house band of Matsumoto, “something slow, he seems shaky.” The band sat back in their seats as one of the Matsumoto’s stood up with a bass guitar. She tossed a chord to another Matsumoto who wheeled in an amp. 

“Wh-”

“Shhh.” Rangiku said. “Genie stuff.” Then started the slow chopping chords. A slide or two and then they turned in the heart of the universe. Steps, to the side, slowly around and around. Her hand rested on he supposed a shoulder. It was more like light that moulded to her touch. She gave a squeeze and veins of fire traced through him. “There you go, a little more fire.” 

He leaves behind burning footprints as he moves, sweeping trails to mark where they were. Slowly they left the pure white room, the sun wrapped her in a blush of radiation as they moved backward. His feet trained through solar rays and he really, really hoped that wouldn’t break anything. 

His feet traced the surface of something a crater shot backward as they hurtled home. Slow spins, with each rotation he saw the world get closer. A marble, then the darkness of space, then it was the size of a football, then the dark, now it was huge and soon there was the sky and the clouds and the sound of a bass guitar was drowned out by cars and horns and then he heard his lungs ache as he drew in air. 

“OH….GOD.” He rattled feeling himself, chest, face, breath, chest, face, legs, arms and he was all here...all of him. He felt loose all over, he fell back and felt a soft breeze on his face. When he looked up Rangiku was there and above her a canopy of silks and the stars. Long trailing curtains and a faint smell of something soothing floating through them. 

“You might want to cling to that feeling,” Rangiku tells him as she rubs at his temples.”You’re about to come down from universal oneness which….sometimes not great.” 

“What do you mean?” Toshiro asked knowing exactly what she...what he thought she...oh dear. “Oh god,” Toshiro said his mouth felt like it was filled with lead, “doubt is back.” He said. “That self assured feeling of knowing is just….I can feel the limits of my own body. Am I supposed to feel those?”

“Well you’ll get over it.” Rangiku waved him off. “That’s always the issue with exiting the human condition, master. You invariably rejoin the race and now you’ve no idea where the other runners are.” She speaks and all he can hear is the gentle lapping of waves, he turns his head to see the ocean and he has….no idea where they are. But his head is starting to hurt, it was as if someone had filled it with...things that a moment ago seemed so obviously not necessary. 

“Oh this is awful,” he rested the heels of his hands against his eyes, “I thought I would relax like no earthly man. I feel like you’ve dragged my head through a forest of cat tongues.” Toshiro felt her stroke at his cheek. 

“You did relax, that was a solid three hours of tripping the light fantastic.” Rangiku said and he seized her wrist. “Yes it was three hours, yes it felt very quick; welcome to processing information and emotion at the level of higher beings.” 

“That sucks. That sucks hard.” Toshiro was sure he’d never say something like that out loud normally. “It all made sense, everything was so obvious! I understood what I wanted to do, where I was going and had the map to get there! My entire life planned in a second and it all….” The sigh he let out was chased by a tear or two, where in the world was all this coming from. 

“There we go,” Rangiku caught those tears, “I knew there was some emotion in there. A little passion buried nice and deep under all the ice.” He would be a difficult master, he needed to be chipped away at. He needed to thaw out, all his talk of systems and puzzles and solving people. God had the boy ever been held?

“What?” Toshiro asked looking up at her through stinging eyes. She pressed her lips to one finger, tears became a precious stone which she affixed to a bangle on her wrist. “Umm.”

“Your system,” she used the word like it was something she’d found dead at the end of her shoe, “is flawed. Not in any major way but to believe that you’re disconnected from an advanced range of feelings is….another taint of your fiction.” She runs her thumb in slow circles around his cheek. “The idea you’ve somehow mastered emotions and learned to turn them on and off is a truly dizzying level of self assuredness.” 

He swallowed back tears, the fog of living settled over him. Gone was the straight path to everything and back was the sceptre of doubt, that linger touch of inadequacy, the looming feeling of his weakness and the soft gentle touch of the all powerful being he was stuck with. “Did you want to hurt me?” He asked her and she smiled down at him, a genuine honest little thing that blurred with his tears. 

“Hurt you? I’ve not fashioned a weapon for that,” she went on with a sigh, “I simply showed you that the things you doubt you had the faculty to feel were always there.” She examined the nails on her hand. “You harbour such immense feelings of woe and confusion...you’ve probably got access to the good ones too.” Rangiku told him and he nodded, slowly.   
“I...do not...much approve of how I am being taught this.” Toshiro sighed and sat up, scanning the horizon. This was...was most certainly not his room. It’s the middle of the ocean, somewhere unbelievably calm and soothing. To one side on a small floating plank there sat an incense burner with a fat head spewing smoke. 

“We are all students hoping the teacher is interesting, kind and perhaps a smoking hottie with a body.” Rangiku said and he snorted at that, catching a laugh before it got out. “You can...laugh, I am hilarious.” 

“It’s umm...it was funny.” He confessed, he looked away. “I just...I laugh weird.” He realized this was a bad thing to say moments after saying it. He was trapped in the middle of the ocean with an omnipotent and all powerful being that delighted in his torment and was currently wanting him to...feel. 

He turned to look at her, a wicked toothy grin on her face and arms raised. Fingers ready. He held up a hand to her, as if somehow his paltry flesh could stop her. 

“Now let’s just...wait a moment.” Toshiro said, trying to see if there was...in fact any room to avoid her. 

“The moment has passed.” She pounced and was upon him. He was able to seize her wrists, but at once felt another pair of arms seize him at the waist. 

“No tha- HA,” he was cut off at once, teasing, tormening, torturous touching. She might as well have had him there wearing nothing, her hands by passed clothing and went right to skin. Twitching spasms rocked through him as she ran her hands up and down his sides, fingers playing over his ribs like a virtuoso might pluck at a piano. The sounds he made were most certainly not that sweet.

Loud belts of laughter, kicking his legs desperately as she went to work. He shook his head, arched his back and near wailed with laughter. If by some miracle he got out of this he would have to remember just how loud he could be. Mumbled begging amid, tears and shrieks of new laughter abounded until at last, after what felt more like forever than a moment he was face down on the soft sheets. 

“I’ve got a stunted emotional range.” Rangiku spoke in his voice. “That means I’m an expert noticing machine with a huge brain who writes boring essays all day.” she went on in his voice, saying words he’d never say in conjunction. Essays could be...fun. 

“Okay...okay.” He held up a hand for peace, sweet relief. “Okay...take a day or two off from essays...just...no more.” He rolled over and the roof was back and so was his bed...he missed the curtains. Then a beaming face swam into view, long strawberry blonde hair a curtain cutting them off. 

“Fantastic!” Rangiku trilled. “You know what I find helps when coming down from universal oneness and a truly epic tickle trouncing?” 

“If you say making a wish you will ruin this good will.” Toshiro said flatly and Rangiku just held up a phone. 

“Pizza. Pizza helps.” Rangiku nodded. “Pizza is easily one of the best new inventions you guys got.” She passed him the phone and….oh hell pizza was great. 

“Fine…” He sat up slowly. “I’m getting quattro formaggio,” he looked at her, “what do you want?” 

“Is everything an available answer?” She clasped her hands

“It is not.” 

“....Margarita.” Rangiku said after a moment, pursing her lips. “Yes let’s do that one.” 

“I’m paying then.” Toshiro said as he dialled the number. Rangiku tapped her jangly pants distressingly. 

“No pockets!” She said with a warm smile. “You could wiii-”

“Don’t ruin it.” Toshir pointed at her. “I also want my essay back.” 

“Just reload an earlier autosave, duh.” Rangiku said and he looked at her, eyes down and then up. “Oh yeah I’m not allowed to master new forms of technology but mister academic is gonna act like he didn’t forget the autosave feature on his big writing program.”

“Do you want a pizza?” He held up his ring finger, spinning the circle of steel with his thumb. 

“Yes and please.” She clasped her hands. “I think we should put on a movie…..” 

It was a standard delivery as far as Ichigo was concerned. Student accommodation at the big fancy university. But….you know how sometimes you’re sure you saw something but it’s not possible that you did? 

Ichigo got to have that moment. When he knocked on the door he doesn’t try to peek into people’s places. It’s rude and snide and you could see something that you’d never be able to erase without the help of booze and advanced chemicals. He’d delivered pizzas to a family of practicing nudists once, which isn’t as great as it sounds. 

Tonight however he peeked in, again not of his own volition. The guy who answered the door was a shortstop. So Ichigo peered into what he assumed was the guy's student housing. Inside was a gigantic screen TV, it was probably more like they’d somehow smuggled an entire cinema screen into the room. A sofa sat in the middle of the room with some lady lounging the length of the sofa, draped over the arms and wearing some kinda...belly dancer outfit. She waved at him from the door and he nodded back. 

Toshiro, aware of what was being seen, crammed the twenty into Ichigo’s hand and said. “KEEPIT.” Before closing the door. He turned around with the two roasting hot pizzas and returned to the sofa, where room was quickly made for him. Rangiku with a wave of the hand had plates and cutlery- which of course he ate pizza with a knife and fork are you a savage? 

“I think we traumatized the pizza guy.” Toshiro said as Rangiku was already pulling open the box.

**Author's Note:**

> So we're at the metric of three Bleach stories with these two and in two of them Rangiku is some kind of weird being or has had some strange work going on with her. I promise I like you as you are Rangiku but you lend yourself well to weird happenings. I won't apologize to Toshiro, he deserves all of this and more. ALSO fun fact I used to be a delivery guy and the NUDIST family 100% HAPPENED TO ME. IT WAS NOT GREAT.


End file.
